


It Was Deon's Idea

by Assassin_J



Series: protoparents' creed [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Gen, LARPing, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: a birthday gift for HaleyThe ProtoCreed gang LARP Overwatch.





	It Was Deon's Idea

Desmond sat up in bed. "THe fuCK is going ON out there?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes. A shitload of bangs and yells and rumbles had roused him from his afternoon nap. He got on his sandals and went to the balcony to investigate.

Down on the lawn there was a raucous melee of about a dozen people running and jumping and wielding faux weaponry at each other.

"Hey, come on!" Deon yelled at Shaun, who was sitting on the sidelines in a folding chair.

Shaun just grumbled to himself and turned a page of the book he was reading.

"You're the worst offense!" Deon spat, and then happened to look up. "DADDY!"

"Yeah, hi!" Desmond waved. "What's happening?" 

"We're winning!" Deon shouted. "Even though Shaun won't help!"

"Winning what?"

Just then Deon was hit in the head by a foam dart. "Oh no!" he cried, and then a bundle of black fur leaped up and knocked him down. "Oh no, Winston, no!"

"Ha ha, take that!" Rebecca said. "And now I'm unleashing my Molten Core!" She raised her Nerf gun again and roared cartoonishly, shooting more darts all around the yard as she dashed between people.

Desmond leaned over on the railing, eyes agape at the frantic scene. "Is this Overwatch?"

William, who was holding a comically large cardboard hammer and makeshift plastic shield, just looked at him and nodded.

"Overwatch LARP?"

William nodded again, actually smiling. Two darts bounced off his shield.

"I need healing!" Deon cried out.

Alex flew to his side (almost literally- he had some mini-wings formed out of biomass, which fluttered in the wind as he ran) and shooed Jamie away. "Where does it hurt?" he asked with a smile. "I'm patching you up."

Deon pulled himself up with his dad's help. "Thanks, I am restored!"

Meanwhile, Kel yelled "Boop!" and pushed Rebecca over into a pile of leaves. "Ha ha!"

"Let's go guys!" Deon said. "I am ready to unleash Coalescence!"

"Wait, you have three healers on one team? That's messed up!" Desmond called.

"Don't ruin the fun, mijito!" Janet called back at him. "Okay Moira, let's team up for a special attack!" She made a strong gesture with her arms. "Supercharger, go!"

"Yeahh!" Deon opened his palms out in front of him and ran at a spot of grassless lawn where Dana and Jamie were standing. "Surrender to my will!" he said, making his voice gravelly and ominous (as much as he could). Ribbons of biomass shot out of his hands and tickled Dana.

"Aw shit, they're taking the point!" Harlan said, in the middle of helping Rebecca get leaves off herself.

Rebecca responded by giving him a soft swat on the arm. "Stay in character!"

"Shit, I mean- Bee boo beep! Beep breep!" Harlan pivoted toward the "point" and held his arm out like a machinegun barrel. "Ba-da-da-da-da!"

"I'm making a turret!" Rebecca shouted at Deon and Janet. "Now it's shooting you! You're under heavy fire!"

"Ahh, oh no!" Janet made another gesture with her arms. "I've got a shield now!"

Jamie barked and ran a circle around her legs.

"Winston's taking down your shield!" Rebecca shouted merrily.

Kel slid in beside Janet and yelled "LET'S BREAK IT DOWN!" then punched the ground hard.

"Ha ha! Now we have shields again!" Deon shouted.

"Ow, my hand hurts," Kel said.

"I'll heal you. In fact, I'm healing everyone," Alex said, flinging his hands around at his teammates.

"Aren't you supposed to be Mercy? Stop moving your arms like Zenyatta!" Desmond crowed from his vantage point.

Dana stepped out of range of Deon's tendrils and mimed typing at a keyboard quickly. "Shut down! You're all hacked now!"

"That's not how your ult line goes!" Deon protested. "And Reinhardt you're being a bad player!" He pointed to William who was chatting with Fred.

"Oh." William bopped Fred's side lightly with the cardboard hammer. "Take that."

"Yikes!" Fred slumped over dramatically. "I need healing!

"You **have** healing!" Rebecca called to him. She was doing a mock-fight with Janet, which was really more of a weird dance.

"Huh? I thought Arend was our healer."

"He's in the bathroom. I mean, Bee boop boop bathboop."

Deon tickled Dana some more until she fell down laughing. Rebecca pretended to be defeated by Janet, and fell down alongside her. "Arrgh, we put up a good fight!"

Deon pumped his arms in the air. "Victory! Woo!"

Desmond dove off the balcony into the leaf pile, and then ran over to join his family on the point. "Never thought you'd go for playing Mercy," he said, giving Alex a big hug.

"I don't know who these characters are," Alex admitted flatly. "But I think I look cool with wings, right?"

"Very right," Desmond said, and smooched him. "Maybe next time I can be the Pharah to your Mercy."

"What did I literally just say."

Desmond laughed and smooched him again.

**Author's Note:**

> team 1  
> Jamie - Winston  
> Rebecca - Torbjörn  
> Dana - Sombra  
> Harlan - Bastion  
> Arend - Zenyatta  
> Fred - Soldier 76
> 
> team 2  
> Alex - Mercy  
> Shaun - Tracer  
> Deon - Moira  
> William - Reinhardt  
> Kel - Lúcio  
> Janet - Orisa


End file.
